Do not weep
by GeekyGirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: One-shot. My first.


This is my first one-shot, hope you like it.

I got the Idea from a sonnet I had to read in English class.

I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form :/

**Do not weep.**

She stood there trembling, Her body shaking fast and hard, She was losing control.

And fast.

She stood and watched as the fight went on, man and demon both falling to the red covered ground. Dead.

She knew she had to stay hidden, for not only her safety but also for the life that resides in her growing stomach. Her child, No, _Their _child! The child that they had made out of love_, _Love that was unbreakable.

Love that was so strong, and had that has been through so much. Love that would make it through this!

She remembered the conversation all to well, and replayed it in her mind.

_"No, you can't!" She stood and looked at him, her face streaked with tears._

_"I must, It is the only way to keep you safe." He knew it was a risk, but he HAD to do it. For her. For their child. _

_"NO!" She couldn't just let him go, she had to put up a fight. She knew there was a chance that he might not come back, and she was not going to let that happen, she needed him, THEY needed him._

_He sighed. "Kagome, My love, I have to go, For you and the pup. I'm doing this for us." He wiped at her tears with his thumb._

_"Sesshomaru, We could just leave, go back to my time. Start over there! We'll be safe there!" She was willing to try anything to keep him there._

_"Now, you know I cannot do that. I will not run away from this. You of all people should know this, I will not let some jealous beings scare me off. I WILL fight, and I WILL win! And we WILL live in peace after this. This I promise you." _

_"Sesshomaru...." She knew she had lost._

_"Do not weep, for war is kind." He said in a gentle voice._

_She looked at him eyes watering and hands shaking._

_Again he repeated, "Do not weep, for war is kind." He bent and kissed her forehead, then he lowered himself to one knee and pressed his cheek to her enlarged belly, were his heir, his son, his pup was._

_She watched silently and knew that if he did not come back, that she would forever have a part of him with her. But not only would she have a part of him in the flesh, she would forever have his image and voice stuck in her mind. She would be reminded day in and day out that it was her who caused his death, his downfall, the same fate that was given to his father. Because she was his only weakness. A human woman._

_He spoke again " I must go now, They will be here soon. I love you Kagome" He kissed her lips with a gentleness that only she knew. _

_"Sesshomaru, I love you too." She moved her hand to his and squeezed it softly "Promise you'll come back to me, to us?" _

_"I promise this to you my love that I Sesshomaru, Lord of the west, and your mate that I WILL come back to you and our pup." He drew her body to his and buried his nose in her hair._

_She wept into his shoulder._

_"Do not weep, for war is kind" He said as he pulled away from her and turned to leave._

Now she stood at a window in the castle watching him and his army fight. She watched as bodies were sent to the ground and blood became part of the earth. She heard screams of agony and the cries of victory. She knew it would end soon. She knew it would end badly.

She knew she had to do something. Anything! Anything at all. No matter the consequences.

And that is what she did, She ran! past the guards who where there to protect her at all cost, she ran down halls and stairs, she ran to the doors to the castle. She ran into battle.

All the while chanting "Do not weep, for war is kind!"

She did not weep.

She fought, and fought. She made it to his side, where she knew she belonged.

He did not stop her, he to kept fighting.

And together, the fought. They fought hard, and long, to the point of almost collapsing.

Then he was hit, and he fell to his knees, a gaping hole in his chest. Blood oozing and eyes wide. mouth open, gasping for breath. He was going to die, and she knew it. He was going to die for her!

She lost it! All control, all thoughts. She was taken by rage.

She let loose an ear drumb breaking sream and let her powers go. Let them take over her body. Let them rule her.

Everything went black before her eyes. And then everything went scilent.

She fell to the ground. And whispered "Do not weep, for war is kind."

**End.**

Do Not Weep, Maiden, For war is kind

By: Stephen Crane

Do not weep, maiden, for war is kind.

Because you lover threw wild hands toward the sky

And the affrighted steed ran on alone,

Do not weep.

War is kind.

Hoarse, booming drums of the regiment,

Little souls who thirst for fight,

These men were born to drill and die.

The unexplained glory flies above them,

Great is the battle-god, great and his kingdom-

A field where a thousand corpses lies.

Do not weep, babe, for war is kind.

Because your father tumbled in the yellow trenches ,

Raged at his breast, gulped and died,

Do not weep.

War is kind.

Swift blazing flag of the regiment,

eagle with crest of red and gold,

These men were born th drill and die.

Point for them the virtue of slaughter,

Make plain to them the excellence of killing

And a field where a thousand corpses lie.

Mother whose heart hung humble as a button

On the bright splendid shroud of your son,

Do not weep.

War is kind.

* * *

well, what did you think? It was my first one-shot.... reviews are welcome, flames and all :]


End file.
